Quidditch Revenge
by Melissa Flint
Summary: After Quidditch Cho get's a nasty suprise in the changing rooms. CC/MF. WARNING


(A/N: my roomy have decided that since Cho made Harry suffer – I should make her suffer. smirks and since making people suffer is my specialty – of course – I took the challenge)

As the rain started to fall, small drops at first, Cho urged herself to go faster. She was going to catch the Snitch just one last time before quitting for the day. Grabbing tighter around the wood of the broom she shot through the air, feeling how the raindrops grew bigger and hit her face with more and more force, large enough to blind her every now and then. Running a hand over her forehead she spotted the Snitch again, shooting in it's direction. Diving steeply she reached out and grabbed the small golden ball just before crashing into the tower. Turning the broom in the last second she just avoided the tower.

As she landed on the ground she held her broom in one hand, dragging in after her as she headed towards the broom shed. Locking the Snitch in along with the Bludgers and Quaffels she turned and headed for the locker room. Knowing it would be empty because the rest of the team had left the Pitch hours ago and was proberly sitting at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall having their dinner, she stretched and yawned. Feeling her stomach rumble she hurried inside, the rain was really pouring down now and she was hungry – she just wanted to meet up with the others over a nice hot meal

Closing the door behind her she sighed as she placed her broom in her locker, pulling out her clean clothes. The house elves had already cleaned the showers after the others and put out clean towels on the shelves above the mirrors. Grabbing her shampoo and body wash, she had switched to lavender now, it had a nicer smell than the natural one, she placed the both od them on the shelf in the shower cabin.

Turning towards the benches she pulled her blue cloak off, tossing it towards the bin she kicked off her boots and dropped her elbow pads on the floor as well. Her sweater followed the cloak to the bin and her trousers were kicked off as well, pushed under the bench along with the pads and boots.

Stepping into the shower she turned on the water, shrieking as the first drops were icy cold but as the water turned warmer she sighed and felt her sore and tired body warming up. The smell of lavender made her mind calm down and the wash made her skin silky soft. Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes and just stood there, letting the water run all over her.

Stretching again after a good 15 minutes she yawned, turned the water off and reached for her towel on the bench, grabbing it and starting to dry herself off. After drying herself of, she wrapped the towel around her chest, stepping out of the shower and reaching for the second towel to wrap around her raven hair but…

"What? I know I brought two-"

Looking under the bench to see if it had fallen when she grabbed the other one, she was suddenly faced with a pair of black shoes, grey trousers and…

She peeked over the bench and looked further up.

… a grey slip over, white shirt and a green and silver striped tie. Her dark brown eyes meeting the cold dark eyes of the man standing in front of her. He smiled.

"Hello Cho!"

The girl's eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet.

"Flint? What on Earth are you doing in here… it's the girl's cha-"

Grinning he stepped over the bench and pushed her against the wall next to the shower.

"I know…"

Looking her over while greedily licking his lips, he chuckled.

"I thought you would be happy to see me…"

Cho's eyes grew wider. Was he mad? Merlin she was just too exhausted to deal with this right now.

"Get lost, you don't belong here… I'm going to report you!"

Seeing how the rage exploded in the man's eyes, he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall roughly. Hard enough for her to see both moon and stars.

"I don't think so bitch, if fact you should praise yourself lucky if you can speak at all when I'm done with you"

With that he pushed her to the side, causing her to trip and fall, landing on the floor with a thud. Crying out loud as her knees and hands hit the hard rock floor, not doubting that it would leave bruises. Gasping she crawled backwards until her back was pressed against the cold wall. Looking up at the man she kept clutching her towel around her. She needed her wand.

Marcus walked closer to her, it was thrilling and quite arousing to see how scared she was, he had always had that effect on girls – especially the younger ones. Licking his lips again he smiled his trold-ish smile before starting to undo his tie. This was going to be really fun.

Cho whimpered as she saw him starting to take his clothes off. The tie was slowly loosened, he was in no hurry. The slipover was pulled off and gently dropped on the floor. Laughing he kneeled down in front of her.

"No, your wand is safely hidden, no need to curse me anyway!"

Grabbing her head he pulled her into a kiss, rough and brutal. Biting her lips and tongue, the final bit breaking the skin of her lower lip.

Cho cried out and swung at him, hitting his cheek. Holding a hand over her bleeding mouth she sobbed and tried to crawl away but she was pulled back and slammed against the wall again, this time so hard she had to place a hand on the cold floor to not pass out. Marcus got to his feet, tasting her blood on his lips, pure and clean. He smirked. Unbuttoning his shirt, he looked down at her, gloating to finally have her cornered and trapped.

Dropping the shirt to the floor, he looked down his body, he couldn't help but feel proud, his body was very well shaped and very muscular. Cho could see the same, there would be no way in Limbus she would be able to fight him off. The sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor echoed in her mind as she was suddenly pushed down, onto her back and with the large Slytherin on top of her. Screaming she hit his head and shoulders, trying desperately to get him off her.

Marcus laughed by her fighting and grabbed her arms, holding them over her head as he caught her lips once more, kissing her deeply but this time without biting. Holding her wrists with one hand he moved the other one down her small body before pulling the towel away from her, leaving her naked to his pleasure. Purring deep in his throat he kissed her neck and shoulders while rubbing his erect penis against her stomach – she needed to know what was awaiting her.

Sobbing harder Cho tried to squirm away but it was quite impossible and it only allowed his one knee to get between her legs and by that giving him access to her private parts. Crying louder as his hand travelled down her body, over her flat stomach and down to where the dark curls covered her most intimate parts. A finger was forcefully pushed inside her, quickly followed by a second one. Screaming as he entered her, she cried harder, she had hoped that the first time a man would touch her like that would be once she was married. Certainly not like this, not here and not him.

Marcus chuckled and kissed her again, glad that this was far from the castle so no one could hear her. The feeling of her around his fingers were tight, wet and warm, more wonderful than what he'd dreamed about and wished for. So tight that he would have to do her more than once, it could not be wasted for a silly and loving boyfriend.

Moving his fingers he was delighted to see her squirm beneath him, not only from disgust for him but judging from how wet she was getting, also lust. Kissing his way down her shoulders he caught a nipple, sucking and biting lightly while feeling how it grew hard in his warm mouth.

"Mmm…." He purred ".. you like it….good"

Forcing her legs apart completely now he placed himself between them, fighting off her struggle with ease. Slowly letting his hard member play at her entrance, he watched her freeze up and breath in a hyperventilating state, this would hurt but then again, could he really care? Kissing her shoulders again and her chest he pushed deep into her without warning.

Her cries filled the locker room, cries of pain. Marcus covered her mouth with his, no need to make too much noise. Kissing her deeply he thrusted deeper and harder, ignoring the tears falling from the girl's eyes. Feeling how she felt around him, tight and soft, he knew it wouldn't be long before he came and minutes later he cried out in pleasure, filling her with his cum. Collapsing on top of her he panted, gasping to catch his breath.

Cho felt her world collapsing the same second he did, numb and cold she just lay there on the floor. Not caring about anything else than to get away from there, away from the locker room, away from him… away from him…

Marcus kept himself in her, just for a few minutes as he watched her. She had stopped crying and her dark eyes were empty. This had been a shock to her but he couldn't really care – now could he?

Getting up he got dressed quickly, picking his wand up from the bench, waving it and breaking all the wards he'd put on the place.

Cho watched him do that – his wand had been just there – almost within reach…. Almost.


End file.
